Frozen Dragons (HTTYDXFrozen)
by Snaptrapper
Summary: <html><head></head>A mysterious power has caused Anna and the others end up in the land of dragons. They will meet Hiccup and his friends... However will Elsa not fit in or will her powers help her find love.</html>
1. Falling to a NewWorld

Elsa, Anna, and the others were all playing and having fun together. The ground below them was ice, easy enough for the Ice Queen to maneuver in. The others, especially Sven, were having a heap of trouble, but they were all having loads of fun. The sisters enjoyed being in each other's company again. It was like when they were younger again. A dream come true.

"I got you now Elsa!" Shouted Anna as she reached her hand forward to grab Elsa's cloak. Elsa laughed and moved the the side making Anna miss and nearly fall over. They both laughed. Then something caught Anna's eye. A cavern, it was never there before and now Elsa was heading right towards it "Elsa! Wait!" But it was to late, the cavern got closer, as if it was moving and it swallowed up Anna and Elsa making them go spiraling down, into darkness.

The snow on Berk this time was weird and strong. It was suppose to be a general spring time around Berk, but instead there was a major snowstorm. Everyone, including the dragons and animals, had to stay inside. Hiccup looked outside his window with his dragon companion Toothless. Behind them was Hiccup's father, Stoick the Vast.

"This snow son... This isn't normal. Do you think that Freda and Thor are mad at us?" He said.

"I don't think this is the Gods being mad at us dad. I think there is something going on out there." Hiccup said. Toothless gave his partner a strange look.

"Who in Thor's name would have the power to do all of this!" Stoick boomed, making the house shake a little.

"Dad, calm down. I'm going to go find out who... or what did this. You ready bud?" Hiccup patted the Night Fury's nose and Toothless licked him in response.

"Be careful son. Who knows what's out there."

Hiccup nodded and went outside to the blizzard. It was strong, strong enough to make Hiccup fall flat on his butt, but of course he was just a toothpick of an individual. It wasn't that hard. Hiccup grabbed onto Toothless who helped him climb onto his back and lifted up into the sky. They flew around for awhile, trying their best to stay warm, but with this much snow pouring down it was hard to do so. Hiccup noticed though, that they closer they got to the Woods that the stronger that the blizzard became.  
>"Down that way bud." He said and they went towards the woods.<p>

"Anna, Oh Anna, wake up!" Elsa pleaded, as she cradled her sisters head in her arms. There was a flurry of snow and ice surrounding them. The ice getting longer and sharper as the seconds past. "Anna!" Elsa yelled again, but it was no use. She wouldn't wake up."

Hiccup and Toothless could no longer stay airborne. They had to land on the frozen ground. In the distance he could hear a voice. A faint voice, but it was still a voice.

"Hello! Is anyone out there!" He shouted as he walked closer to the voice. As he got closer he could hear crying. "Do you hear that bud?" Toothless perked his ear plates up and growled a bit. They could see a woman now. She had platinum blond hair, pale skin from what he could see, bright blue eyes, and wore a bright blue dress with snowflakes stuck on it.

"Umm Hello?" Hiccup said a little louder. Elsa looked toward him with a scared face. She relaxed a little when she saw it was just a boy, but when she saw the dragon she panicked.

"Get away!" She used one of her hands to fire an icicle at Toothless. Toothless jumped back in surprise and was about to fire a plasma blast at her, but Hiccup stopped him.

"Hold fire Toothless, she's just scared." He turned to Elsa. "What's your name?"

"My name... My name is Elsa."


	2. Welcome to Berk

"Elsa... What a beautiful name..." The bitter cold bit at his skin. It was a cold he had never felt before. It was much different than Berk's brand of winter, cold, or snow. It seemed to have life and beauty in it.

"A-Are you responsible for this blizzard?" He asked. Regaining his senses and covering his arms with his hands, shivering from the cold.

"I'm sorry... I lost control. My sister Anna! She won't wake up!" Elsa was pouring out tears again. Her ice cold tears fell down on her seemingly lifeless sister.

"We could help her back at my village. But you have to stop this storm! Please!" Hiccup pleaded, holding onto his dragon now. Even Toothless was shaking a bit. The fire that he would try to light in the snow would just simmer away from the ice cold.

"You'll help Anna?" Elsa asked again quietly. The storm starting to dim down a bit.

"Yes. We will. Trust me." Hiccup held out his hand to Elsa and she looked at it then to Hiccup. His face was determined. She grabbed his hand and the storm instantly disappeared, leaving a puff of white dust that took over the snow then disappeared just as quickly.

"Berk is this way!" Hiccup helped her up and lead her back to his village of Berk. Land of Vikings and Dragons.

Hiccup arrive back to Berk with Elsa and the unconscious Anna and took them to his house which laid on top of the highest point in Berk. He took them inside and allowed Elsa to put Anna on his bed. It may not have been the most comfortable, but it was doable. Anna was still in a sleeplike state. She was still worried sick about her sister.

"She'll be fine. I'll have Gobber look at her."

"Are you sure Hiccup?" Elsa asked softly, not taking her eyes from her sister.

"I'm sure. Do you trust me Elsa?" He said with a smile. She turned to him and smiled back. She could trust him. She could tell. It was a feeling deep down that she knew and had learned to trust from now on.

"Yes. I trust you Hiccup."

"Why don't Toothless and I show you around Berk while your sister rests?" Toothless looked at them with his puppy dog eyes and smiled.

"That sounds... nice. Thank you." Elsa brushed her hair back and stood up tall. They walked downstairs together and saw a husky, red haired man with serious eyes. He looked at Hiccup and smiled then he saw the strange girl and frowned a little.

"Hiccup. Who is this stranger. She doesn't look like a viking."

"Dad..." Hiccup turned to Elsa. "This is my dad. Stoick the Vast. Chief of this village. Dad, this is Elsa. Queen of Arendelle."

"Arendelle? I've never heard of a place... and a Queen? You must be far from home. Well, make yourself comfortable. You are welcome to stay as long as you like Elsa."

"Thank you sir." Elsa said quietly and politely. Stoick smiled at her and nodded before turning and taking his leave out the door.

"Yeah, that's my dad. He may seem kind of scary at first, but he's a nice guy who always wants to do what is best for the village. Right. So I'll show you around. This way."

Hiccup and Elsa took the rest of the day touring Berk. Looking at the sheep, the chickens, visiting other vikings like Bucket and Mulch. He showed her the Great Hall where all the feasts are held and where they take shelter from the storms that happen. He wanted to save the best for last though. The Dragon Training Academy. He knew some of his friends would be there practicing with their dragons. It would be a good opportunity to introduce Elsa to his friends and the dragons as well.

Elsa was surprised, but what she had seen. It seemed... primitive to her, but also stable. They didn't have electricity like they did back in her kingdom. They survived by thriving with nature and working together with dragons. Dragons... No such thing existed in her kingdom. Unless she could conjure up an ice and snow dragon. But other than that they did not exist, besides in stories and plays. Another thing was that Berk was out in the middle of an ocean. Did they seclude themselves for some reason or was it a viking way too? It was strange in a way. Elsa herself was always secluded herself because of her mysterious powers to control the ice and snow.

"And this is where we train the dragons." Hiccup said breaking up her train of thought. She snapped back to reality and saw the metal, barbed fenced dome that had several people and dragons inside.

"Those are my friends inside. Do you want to go say hi?"

"Sure, I would like that."

They both went inside of the Dragon Training Academy and saw four dragons and five people. There were two girls and three boys. One of the girls was a tall, skinny, blond girl who held her hair together in a braided pony tail. She stood next to a blue dragon with spines on its head. It had no forelegs and it stood upright. Next were a a boy and a girl. They looked a lot alike except one had braided pigtails while the other just let his hair go straight down. Twins they looked like. Behind them was a dark green two headed dragon with a horn between their nose. Next to the twins was a short, black haired man with a smug expression. There was a reddish-orange dragon behind him. with two pairs of horns on it's head. Finally there was a chunky man with a giant boulder behind him. Well it looked like a boulder... but it had a face and a stubby tail.

"Hey everyone." Hiccup said waving to them and they acknowledged his presence.

"Whose the new girl?" Asked the male twin.

"This is Elsa. Elsa these are my friends Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut."

"Those are... odd names." Elsa said quietly to herself. Snotlout, the black haired boy approached Elsa and smirked at her.

"What is a gorgeous girl like you doing with a pathetic man like Hiccup? I bet you want a real man right? Like me and my totally awesome dragon Hookfang!" The reddish-orange dragon perked its head up and breathed fire at Snotlout who then yelped in pain and ran around because his hide was on fire. Elsa couldn't help but produce a small chuckle.

"Yeah... That happens a lot. Don't mind him." The girl who was named Astrid came up to Elsa next and punched her lightly in the shoulder.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Astrid and my dragon here is StormFly. You have some funny clothes on..." She said.

Elsa was in her usual icy attire. It was an ice blue dress and a transparent dark blue cape with snowflakes on it. I guess they thought she was crazy for wearing such strange clothes.

"Oh... yeah. This what I normally wear at my home."

"And where is that?" Astrid asked with a bright smile. She was rightfully curious about this new girl and she wanted to know about her.

"Arendelle..." Elsa said quietly.

"Arwen what?" Said Tuffnut

"You idiot, didn't you hear? She said Arwenwell!" Said Ruffnut hitting her twins head sharply

"Arwenwell? Ohh. Sounds nice." Said Tuffnut with a quaint laugh

Astrid shook her head and looked back to Elsa.

"Arendelle. I've never heard of it. Is it nice?"

"Oh yes. It is much different from here... in many ways. For one thing we don't have dragons."

"Really! Well... then we have much to teach you about. Elsa... would you like to train your own dragon?"


	3. I can't

Hiccup and the others introduced Elsa to dragons of Berk. The commons one at least. There was Astrid's Stormfly which was a Deadly Nadder. A female one at that. It was rather beautiful, thought Elsa. It had small, skinny wings and a large body. But it was pretty nonetheless. Then there was Fishlegs with his rock dragon. Apparently it was called a Gronkle. A slow moving dragon, but had strong firepower and strength. It seemed kinda lazy though. It was sleeping with it's tongue sticking out of it's mouth and one leg sticking up in the air while Fishlegs was rubbing its belly. It's name was Meatlug and it was female too, not that Elsa could tell anyway. Then there was the twins with there two headed dragon called the Hideous Zippleback. They each shared a head and gave each a name. One was Barf and the other was Belch. It was obvious that Elsa wasn't to fond of the names. Then there was the black haired boy with his more dragonesque dragon. It's name was Hookfang and the trainer was called Snotlout.

"They all have very interesting names..." Elsa said and Snotlout puffed out his chest in pride.

"Are parents believed that our names could scare off dragons when we still killed them, but things have changed." Hiccup said with his arm around his partner Toothless.

"Would you believe that less than a year ago we we killing dragons and now we share strong bonds with them. It's all thanks to Hiccup and him training a NightFury. One of the rarest, intelligent and fastest dragons out there that we know of!" Said Astrid with a wide grin. "Now... Elsa was it? How would you like to train one of your own? Is there one that interests you the most?"

Elsa wasn't completely sure. She had so many things going on in her head right now. Was Anna okay, how would she be able to get back home? Should she stay with Hiccup and the others. They seemed nice, but it wasn't home. It was new and they probably wouldn't accept her for who she was. Even though Hiccup did. He never mentioned her power to his friends and she didn't know if he planned to either. Truth be told, she did want a dragon. A companion she could be around and maybe fly through the chilly air.

"Well... I'm not sure. I like them all, I really do... I just don't think any of these ones would.. work well with me." She said trying to avoid the direct reason why she didn't want any of those dragons. Hiccup had a feeling that he knew though.

"Hey Fishlegs, is there anything in the book of dragons that don't shoot fire... maybe ice?" He said

"Well none that I can exactly rememeber, I'll take a look in the book of dragons and figure it out." Fishlegs headed out immediately after with his Gronckle.

Astrid came up to Hiccup and crossed her arms. "An ice dragon? Any specific reason Hiccup?" She asked as she glared at him.

Hiccup shook his head and began to speak, however to Astrid's advantage she knew Hiccup was a terrible liar the others may not be able to see it, but she sure could.

"Nooo, no no. No reason at all. I was just thinking we have a lot of... umm fire breathing dragons with us. Wouldn't it be nice to have an.. ice dragon for a difference?"

"Mmhmm..." Astrid replied not taking her gaze of Hiccup who averted his eyes away from her and started talking to Toothless.

Elsa smiled and looked at the people still around. The twins were making Barf and Belch blew things up around the Dragon Academy. It must have been pretty normal because no one was taking any notice to them. Snotlout was trying to get her attention and she would faintly smile at him then look away. She wasn't to crazy about Snotlout. He was loud, obnoxious, and very prideful and arrogant. She didn't like that. Hiccup on the other hand was different to her. He didn't run from her when she attacked him and his friend. He wasn't afraid of her, more than anything he was curious. If she remembered correctly vikings were slightly superstitious and believed sorcery as a bad thing. But perhaps these ones are different.

"Hey Elsa. Want to go on a flight with me?" Astrid said as she approached Elsa with her dragon, StormFly.

"A... flight?" Elsa asked timidly.

"Yeah. I could take you on a ride with StormFly! Come on it will be fun!"

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Well if you're going to train a dragon you need to learn how to fly one! Come one!" Astrid jumped up onto StormFly and she held her hand out for Elsa to grab onto. Elsa hesitated though. She didn't want anything bad to happen, she might freeze Astrid or freeze the dragon...

"N-No... I can't." She said and ran away.

"Elsa!" Hiccup yelled out and him and Toothless went after her.

She ran. Ran and ran and ran. She didn't know why she was running. Maybe because she was scared to let others close and discover her power. Maybe she didn't want to hurt them. Although Hiccup was accepting of her... No. She couldn't be completely sure that the others would do the same. Elsa was still in Berk. She hadn't ran far from the Dragon Academy. She was closer down to the beach shore though then to the village. She sat down on the sandy shore and pushed her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them and buried her face into her knees. She remained there, listening to the salty waters of the shore lapping up against the beach.

"Elsa...?" Sounded a a familiar voice. She cocked her head back slightly and say the chestnut haired boy.

"Hiccup... Why did you follow me?" She asked softly, her voice barely audible over the sound of the waves.

"I was worried about you. Why did you run off?" He stepped off Toothless and walked towards her.

"I... I was scared Hiccup. I didn't want to hurt Astrid and StormFly."

"What do you mean Elsa?" He asked and she said nothing. Hiccup sat down next to her and placed a hand on her's. She looked at him, looked into his eyes and smiled faintly.

"Tell me Elsa."


	4. Two Tales

**This is mostly a recap of both Frozen and HTTYD, so feel obligated to skip this chapter if you want.**

Elsa had told her story, her story about her powers since she was young. What she did to Anna as a child and her memories haunting her because of it. Elsa felt comfortable talking to Hiccup. He sat there and listened inattentively as she continued to tell her tale. A few tears managed to escape as she spoke, but she wiped them away.

"With my father and mother gone.. I was in line to become queen when I became of age. But I was scared. My powers were getting stronger and I had trouble controlling it. My parents.. before they died, gave me a pair of gloves to prevent me from using my powers. My powers come from my hands and by touch." Elsa looked at a rock on the floor and picked it up. It wasn't long after she picked it up the rock began to freeze and become covered in ice.

"That must have been hard to bear. I mean... The way you tell it, it seems like you people didn't really stand much for that kind of power." Hiccup said looking from the ice cold stone to her. Her face was sorrowful but elegant and beautiful.

"No... Though there are people who see it as a thing of beauty. Anna did. She loved my powers, but after I hit her in the head with my powers and almost killing her they wiped her memory of my powers away and I kept it a secret for many years." Elsa sighed. "My coming of age ceremony was terrible. Heh." She managed a small laugh. "I remember meeting all these people. It's been years since I actually had contact with the outside world, being bottled up with my powers and that. Anna was the most excited of all. She ran outside and sang, like she enjoys to do and met... a guy." Elsa said that with some disdain and Hiccup noticed.

"Not someone you fancy?"

"No. I will explain why later one, but I knew I had a bad vibe about him. Though Anna wanted to marry him, with a guy she just met!" She roared a bit and a little bit of a snow blizzard came by them, it was small and Elsa shook it away soon afterwards.

"Sorry... anyway. That upset me. Anna was trying to convince me and I unleashed my power in a fit of anger. I was clearly upset. They deemed me as a sorceress and I ran away, up to the Northern Mountains and built myself an ice castle. It was quiet beautiful."

"Well you have such a wondrous gift Elsa." Hiccup said with a bright smile. "Is there more to the story?" Hiccup was intrigued by her tale and wanted to hear more. She nodded to his answer.

"I wanted to be left alone, away from everyone. Away from Arendelle to a place where I could be myself and use my powers. But Anna came searching for me, she came along with another guy named Kristoff and a snowman that I made named Olaf. She told me what I have done to Arendelle. I sent it on an unending perpetual winter." She paused for a moment. "I got upset... I used my power again by accident in a fit of rage and hit my sister in the heart... Ice in the heart kills people Hiccup. It turns you to a statue of ice... They left though, after I whipped up a giant snowman to chase them out. I was alone for awhile then... Maybe a day or two tell people showed up at my castle trying to kill me. Weselton's men trying to silence me. I almost killed them too. But Hans stopped me."

"Hans?" Hiccup looked up to her.

"That man my sister wanted to marry. His name was Prince Hans from the Southern Isles. He seemed nice and considerate. But you don't know who you can trust. Any way I was captured and taken back to Arendelle were I was chained and sent for execution. I escaped from them and tried to run. Hans found me and said I killed my sister. I was devastated and cried. Little did I know that Hans was going to end my life right there... but instead Anna came to me... and turned into an ice statue stopping the blade from striking me."

Elsa began to cry even more now. The thought of her sister turning into ice was heartbreaking, even more so because it was her powers that did that to her. She felt bad, guilty, ashamed... so many emotions she couldn't bring out at once. Hiccup grabbed her hand and used his other to wipe some tears from her face. She looked to him and saw him smiling brightly. It somehow warmed her heart up a bit.  
>"Don't cry... I'm not saying that was good, but she used her life to save you. But your sister is here now how did she get free from her ice bonds?"<p>

"Only an act of true love can free someone from an icy grip. My love for Anna melted the ice around her and set her free. That is when I learned how to free the land of ice and snow. Summer was brought back and I became queen to Arendelle again and my powers were accepted and everyone loved it."

"What happened to Hans?" Hiccup asked.

"Well Anna gave him a nice hit to the face and we sent him back home to the Southern Isles. Never heard of him since." Elsa looked at him and smiled. "That's my story Hiccup."

Hiccup smiled at her. I loved her story. Full of adventure, betrayal and love. Arendelle sounded interesting too. There were no vikings and they had something called electricity. He found it rather interesting, but he liked the way he lived too.

"So tell me Hiccup. I told you my life story... what about yours?"

"Mine? What do you mean?"

"How did you train dragons. Astrid told me that not long ago you all used to kill them." Elsa looked over at Toothless who was taking a small nap behind them, snoring slightly.

"Well it's a long story do you have time to listen?"

Elsa nodded, she was excited and curious on how a man could train a dragon. Especially someone with his stature, but she should know by now not to base anything by appearances. She made herself comfortable and stretched her arms back and curled her fingers into the sand.  
>"Alright... Well it started about a year ago. The dragons attacked my village and even a NightFury attacked. They said that the NightFury was the offspring of lightning and death itself. Everyone feared the Nightfury. I was too, though I wouldn't admit it. Everyone killed dragons. Everyone but me, I was considered weak and scrawny. Not fit to be a viking. Though I thought a lot. I made a device to capture dragons. It's like bolas that a machine throws. I found the Nightfury in the dark sky and shot at it. Of course no one believed me. Who would believe that a skinny, weak viking like me who hasn't killed a single dragon be able to take down a NightFury."<p>

"They didn't..." Elsa said quietly.

"Right... They laughed at me... But I knew I got it. So I went off to Raven Point to find my dragon and soon enough I did. Wrapped in rope and eyes closed. I was ready to cut it's out its heart and bring it to my father, but..." Hiccup trailed off and looked over to Toothless who was slightly awake now, listening to his companion telling the story. He made those cute puppy dog eyes and smiled at him.

"I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. I could tell he was scared so I set him free. He attacked me... but it was only just to scare me then he ran away. But that's when I knew I was not able to kill dragons. I returned home and saw my dad there. I tried to sneak by but he caught me. He wanted to talk to me, I said I didn't want to kill dragons while he said that I could learn how to kill them with the other kids. We argued for a bit, if it was an argument. I just kind of consented."

Elsa listened quietly and try to capture everything that Hiccup said. It must have been awful feeling like he was secluded and feeling alone. Elsa knew exactly what that felt like and it was not a good feeling.

"I ended going to Dragon Training as in killing training in the morning with the others. While my dad went off to find the den of the dragons. We faced a Gronkle and it almost killed me. Not a moment I want to relive, but that Gronkle is Fishlegs Gronkle, Meatlug. Anyway, after that I went to go find the NightFury again. A trail of scales led me to a bank in the mountains called Badmist Mountain. I find him there. Toothless. He couldn't fly because he had a broken tail wing. Now a dragon can't fly if they have a broken wing, but I didn't know this till later. The days continued with Dragon Training in the morning and then seeing Toothless in the afternoon... But there was one specific evening I will never forget."

A smile cracked on Hiccup's face and he remembered the memory. It was a good, joyful memory that he enjoyed looking back to and he was sure Toothless remembered it too. After all, it began the start of their friendship. A bond that would later never be broken. Inseparable.  
>"I brought some fish to Toothless and he found me before I found him. He was watching me. I tried to feed him and he was going to let me, but he knew I had a knife and told me to throw it away. Smart dragon. Once I did he sat down and gave me that cute look that he always gives. He ate the fish happily and I saw that he had no teeth. That's where I got the name Toothless from. Soon afterwards he started sniffing me then regurgitated at fish head for me to eat. Heh. I ate it and smiled weakly. That is where Toothless also learned how to smile too. Right bud?" Hiccup looked over to Toothless responded with a toothy smile, Elsa chuckled and smiled to both of them.<p>

"I tried to pet him and he growled at me and ran away. Though I was curious and a bit stubborn. I started following him around and I think he got irritated with me. Eventually he got out of my reach by hanging upside down on a tree branch. So I ended up drawing a sketch of him in the sand. He heard me and came over to see what I was doing. I think he was intrigued because soon after he ripped off a tree branch and started tracing lines in the ground as well. It was a game. I had to not step on the lines and make my way through. Rather simple, but interesting. I backed up against him... I could feel the hot air of his breath behind me and I hesitated. I looked behind me and there he was. I tried to reach out and touch him, but he wouldn't let me. So I closed my eyes, turned my head away and extended my hand. Toothless... He then moved his head forward and touched me hand. It was so... leathery and cold, but it was nice."

"It must have been interesting. Touching a dragon." Elsa said.

"Oh it was. It was also that night that I learned that dragon wings and tails were important and I started on making a prosthetic wing for him. The first couple didn't work so well, but it all lead up to one thing. Me riding on the back of a dragon. The thrill was exhilarating! Going beyond new boundaries! Though Toothless couldn't fly without a rider which limited him greatly. Thanks to Toothless though I learned how to train other dragons in the Dragon Training. Everyone praised me, well almost everyone. Astrid was the top dragon killer till I started doing good. She was jealous... Then it was up to the two of us to subdue a dragon and whoever could do it would be able to kill a Monstrous Nightmare. One of the fiercest dragons... Which was also Hookfang. I won, to my dismay and tried to run away with Toothless, but Astrid caught me. So Toohtless and I had to convince that dragons weren't all bad. So we kidnapped her and took her for ride... Toothless's idea. In the end though she ended up loving them them too, but she was the only one who knew. So next morning I had a plan to train the Monstrous Nightmare and show everyone that dragons weren't bad. Though... my dad, but the stubborn person that he is wouldn't accept it and ruined scared the dragon and it attacked me. Astrid and my dad tried to save me, but they couldn't. I was just about to be killed with Toothless came to save me. But then he was attacked and captured by the other villagers. My dad was upset and used my dragon to find dragon island... I went there with Astrid and Toothless on accident. Well Toothless took us there and that's when we saw a giant dragon. One that no one has seen... My dad didn't know what he was in for." Hiccup sighed. "They took Toothless away and I had to find a way to save them... so I though. I trained a NightFury, I can train another dragon. So that's what I did. The others came with me, like Snotlout and the ones you saw before with their dragons down at the Dragon Training Academy. We used the dragons to get to dragon island and fight the giant dragon that we called Seadragon Gigantus Maximus. I found Toothless and we fought the dragon together. We tricked it and killed it... it burned up in flames and so did Toothless's prosthetic tail.. so he couldn't fly. The tail of the giant dragon hit us... and that's all I really remember. The next thing I knew was that I was back in Berk and that..." He showed her his metal leg. "I had this."

Elsa looked up at him sorrowfully, but Hiccup gave a small smile.

"It's okay. Because of what I did, vikings and dragons can get along. We have been at peace for so long that I hope it will stay this way... And that's that. That is my story Elsa. That is how I trained the dragons, how I met Toothless."

"Thank you Hiccup... I enjoyed it very much."

The two stared at each other for awhile, the smile from both of them started to fade as their faces inched closer together. Elsa closed her eyes as she leaned in closer to Hiccup's face. Did she want to do this... Yes she did... She liked him, even though she just pretty much met him... but he seemed... different.

"Elsa!" Said a rambunctious girl with red hair tied back in pigtails and with bright blue eyes just like Elsa. Elsa and Hiccup jumped back and looked away from each other and to the voice.

"Anna!" Elsa said once she realized who it was. "What are you doing here?" She looked at Hiccup, whose face was blushed slightly, but smiled to her and then to Anna.

"I was looking for you! Isn't this place cool! It has dragons and is much different from Arendelle... who is that?" She looked over to Hiccup.  
>"That is... Hiccup. He showed me around here and told me how he trained the dragons."<p>

"Whoa! You did that! Amazing! Hey hey! Do you think you can show me some of the dragons Hiccup!" She laughed a bit. "That's a funny name."

"Sure, let's go. I'll show you all that are around the villages then we will have a look at the Book of Dragons. Does that sound okay Elsa?" He turned to her and she nodded weakly before standing up.

"Yes." She turned to her sister and gave her a hug. "I'm glad you are okay Anna. You sleep like a log. Now let's go show you those dragons."


	5. Book of Dragons

Now that Anna was awake she was beginning to learn the world of dragons and vikings and liking it very much. It seemed to hold much more adventure and surprises then back at her home. Hiccup showed Anna around Berk and introduced her to a few dragons that roamed around. The common four and his own personal companion, Toothless. Elsa couldn't help but smile as her sister ran around with a bright and warm smile on her face. She liked seeing that. Her sister being happy and free.

"You two both have funny names! Hiccup and Toothless! He's not even Toothless... So it doesn't really make sense." Anna tilted her head a bit and smiled to the black dragon who gave a toothy smile back. "Awww! He's so adorable! Elsa I want one!"

"Well he's one of the rarest dragons and we have never found another Nightfury since Toothless." Said Hiccup with a slight frown.

"Well that's a bummer. But I bet there are other cool dragons! So how about showing us that book of dragons you mentioned earlier!" Anna hugged Toothless tightly and he purred and licked her. The sisters couldn't help but giggle.

"Right the Book of Dragons. It's at the Dragon Academy. It's kinda where we like to keep most of our information on dragons."

Hiccup took Anna to the Dragon Training Academy. There was no one else around besides them, well except for a few Terrible Terrors sleeping away near the back. Anna noticed them almost immediately and ran over to them and was about to hug them, but stopped and noticed that they were sleeping. So instead of hugging them to death she gently stroked their hands and they purred happily.

"It seems your sister has taken a liking to them already. That's good." Hiccup said.

"Yeah. She likes seeing new things and having fun. That's just how she is."

Hiccup said nothing for a moment, but instead stares into her deep blue eyes and blushed. Elsa chuckled at him and looked away.

"The Book of Dragons Hiccup?"

"Oh right!" He ran over to a cage door and opened it up. It had several scraps of paper, weapons, and writings on the wall. In the cage was a large book with an odd symbol of what seemed to be a dragon... It looked a little like a Nightfury. Once Hiccup had the book he came over to Elsa and sat on the floor, she did also and they opened the book.

"Hey wait for me! I want to see too!" Anna rushed over to them and quickly planted her butt to the ground and looked at the pictures and writings in the book. "I don't understand this writing..."

"It's Nordic, that's how we write. I can read it though."

The three looked through the pages of the book looking at the different types of dragons and their specialty, features, and weakness. The Whispering Death, a dragon that was snakelike, dug burrows and disliked sunlight. The Changewing, it can fire acid and change it's scale colors, but it's scales are frail and weak. The Skrill which was a fast dragon that didn't shoot fire like most of them, but instead sent of current of electricity. All of them were very interesting, Anna in particular liked them. Elsa was also greatly intrigued by it.

"So you give them all such terrifying names, like the Whispering Death and the Monstrous Nightmare. That is because you use to hunt and kill them right?" Asked Anna as she flipped through the pages of the book until she came to one near the back of the page. "What is this one?"

"Oh, that one was just recently discovered. It's called the Screaming Death. It's related to the Whispering Death."

"Cool..." She replied again.

"Well now that we have looked through the Book of Dragons are there any dragons in particular that you like that you would like to train?" Hiccup asked the girls with a bright smile.

"Well..." Elsa looked at him with a faint smile. "They all look so fascinating, but I don't think I could train one." Anna frowned slightly, but Hiccup kept his smile

"You mean with your ice. I guess it gets out of control when you don't have your emotions and feelings in check?"

Anna looked at him then to her then her eyes widened. "You told him Elsa!"

Elsa turned to her and shook her head. "Not exactly. It just came out and... well long story short I attacked Toothless by accident."

Elsa's thoughts turned to the book of dragons. There were dozens of dragons she could train and a lot of them she really liked, but none of them have been known to breath ice or not breath fire. Though there are the Speed Stingers and the Skrill, although none of them have been trained yet. Then there is the Thunderdrum that Hiccup mentioned his father had trained. A tidal class dragon that didn't breath fire, but instead attacked with a thunderous, booming roar. Yet, Elsa still wasn't completely sure, she wanted to fit in and wanted to train a dragon, but what could she possible train?  
>Anna on the other hand has a list of dragons that she wanted to train. Monstrous Nightmare, Whispering Death, and the Timberjack are just a few that she wanted to try training. Though there is one in particular that she wanted to train more than the rest of them. Hopefully, if given the chance she could train one with Elsa and Hiccup.<p>

"Well I have an idea of what I might like to train!" Anna said with her eyes beaming brightly. "Maybe a Monstrous Nightmare, they look pretty cool! Or how about a Changewing! Although it probably would help if I could change my skin along with it."

"Those are both good dragons. We have never trained a Changewing before, but there is a first time for everything. Monstrous Nightmare's will be a little easier since we have some personal experience dealing with them and training them." Hiccup said and picked up the book. "What about you Elsa... or?"

"I'm not sure Hiccup. What if I screw up and something bad happens. I don't want to hurt anyone again."

"Well let's see what we can do. Let's go out and find some dragons you can train your self."


	6. A Dragon First Seen

The three headed out toward Dragon Island with the Astrid who flew with Anna. Astrid was bombarded with questions about her dragon, which she was more than happy to answer. Hiccup looked back and saw them talking and smiled toward Elsa who was looking around. There was ocean as far as the eye could see with the occasional protrusion of a rock out of the water. Elsa has never completely left Berk and now that she has it was just amazing for her.

Hiccup turned back forward and glanced down at his dragon who was smiling up at him. He smiled back and they continued to fly until they reached a familiar location. Dragon Island. Most of the dragons have left dragon island after the fight with the Red Death, but that was awhile ago now. Dragons still roamed around in many numbers and was as large as ever. Even a forest was starting to grow near the base of the volcano. The dragon riders landed on the rocky beach shore of Dragon Island.

"Welcome to Dragon Island. Elsa, Anna. We can find many dragons here. Perhaps we will even find one that suits you." Hiccup said as he took Elsa's hand as she carefully jumped down from Toothless's back.

"This place is different from Berk. Is that a volcano?" Anna said as she arched her head back and pointed up at the volcano.

"It is." Astrid said patting her on the back. "But it is inactive now, so it is perfectly safe to be her. Well besides the wild dragons roaming around."

"Well I can't wait! I want to find my dragon now!" Anna said and immediately ran off.

"Anna!" Astrid yelled then ran after her. Hiccup and Elsa shared a smile. "That's Anna. She'll run off like that, but she is strong. I'm sure she will be fine."

"I'm sure she will too, but we came here to find you a dragon." Hiccup looked around to make sure Astrid was gone. "Find one that isn't fire, but perhaps ice? That could be a problem, I've never met one that breathed ice, but we can still look. There are hundreds of dragons out there. I'm sure we will find you one.

Anna ran off with no reason or rhyme to where she was going. She ran and encountered several dragons she saw in the book. Gronkles, Nadders, even a few Terrible Terrors. Finally Anna had to take a breather. She stopped, hands on her legs and breathed deeply.

"Phew! That was a trip!"

"Anna!" Shouted Astrid as she ran up with her Nadder next to her. "There you are! I was looking everywhere for you." She said. Her eyes were cold, but full of concern.

"Oh." Anna giggled. "I'm sorry Astrid. I just got so excited about training a dragon of my own that I just ran off."

"Well, let me run off with you at least. Now let's go find you a dragon."

The two walked around dragon island. Most of the dragons didn't pay them any mind, several though didn't take to kindly to humans in their home and attacked, but Astrid was able to soothe them. Anna watched as her friend trained several Nadders, a Monstrous Nightmare, and a Hideous Zippleback. Anna watched in amazement as she did it. It was as if it came naturally to her. After wondering around for a few hours the two girls decided to rest.

"So Anna. Did you see any dragons that you would like to train?" Astrid said, chomping down on some cooked fish. She tossed a raw one to her dragon her munched it down happily.

"Well I like them all, I really do..." Her mind drifted off to Kristoff and Sven. How were they doing... and what exactly where they doing.

"But.. I haven't met the one that has called to me yet."

"I'm sure you will soon." Astrid handed her some cooked fish and they ate in silence for awhile. Stormfly finshed eating her fish and took a small nap.

"Hey Astrid..." Anna said holding the charred fish in her hands. "There is one dragon I would like to train-"

The was a rumbling in the ground and Stormfly immediately woke up, spines jutting out and stood up. Astrid looked around to and then realized what it was. She grabbed Anna's arm and pulled her away from the fire and it was a good thing that she did. Right when Anna was pulled away a gaping hole appeared and a serpentine dragon appeared.

"Whispering Death!" Astrid said and quickly jumped onto Stormfly. "Come on Anna, hop on, we have to get away from it."

"But I can't Astrid! This is the dragon I want to train!"

Elsa and Hiccup finally had some alone time together and they were relishing every moment of it. Elsa felt comfortable to use her powers around Hiccup. As she did so a few dragons saw and watched her. To her surprise they didn't attack her, but were amazed, but what she could do. A human that could control an element like dragons. That was surely something new. Elsa smiled at Hiccup as the two continued to walk.

"So Elsa... I'm sure we will find you a dragon that will fit you perfectly, but tell me. You were born with this powers yes?"

"That is right.. So many years I thought it was a curse, I'm glad Anna helped me see the beauty in my powers." She formed some frost in front of them, Hiccup felt a cool chill near his face and smiled.

The two continued to talk for some time and as they did a single dragon watched them from a distance. Elsa and Hiccup walked up a steep hill and when they reached the top they looked over at the ocean. It was dark now and it was sparkling in the stars and the moonlight. They both sat down, hands close to one another, but not any closer. There were a few dragons behind they, including Toothless resting under the light of the moon, snoring loudly.

"Well the dragons seem to like you Elsa." He said as he looked behind them, seeing several Gronkles, Monstrous Nightmares and Nadders. "I wonder why."

"They seem attracted to my ice." She said softly and made a small snowflake. She smiled and Hiccup and he smiled back, his face slightly red.  
>Toothless ears perked up and he turned his head toward the cliff. He run up to them and looked around, eyes wide and catlike.<p>

"Toothless, what's wrong buddy?" Hiccup placed a hand on his friends head who swiped it away quickly. "Toothless?"

"Hiccup look." Elsa said pointing to the other dragons. The dragons where all looking around up at the sky and making a small roar, and tiny beats with their wings.

"What's going on?" She said then saw a quick white flash in the night sky. Toothless fired a plasma blast at the whiteness in the sky and it arched back and fired back at Toothless. It looked like a plasma blast, but when it hit the area in front of Toothless it froze the area into solid ice.

"Elsa look!" Hiccup said as he grabbed her arm and pointed up at the dragon.

"What is that?" She asked, looking from the frozen rock to the dragon. It was a beautiful light blue and black dragon with dark blue eyes that looked exactly like Toothless!


	7. Frostica

Hiccup, Elsa, and even Toothless couldn't believe what their eyes were showing them. Hiccup thought his eyes were playing tricks on him and blinked several times to make sure it was real. Another Nightfury, well it LOOKED like a Nightfury, but it was a different color. It was not only black, but a light blue and had dark blue eyes. Under the moonlight its lightly hued scales were visible, but without the light of the moon it almost looked completely white, besides some dark spots.

Toothless and the other dragon circled around each other, both seemed ready to pounce and attack, but they didn't. The other dragons watched from the sidelines, not wanting to get involved with the other dragons. Both dragons ear plates were up and their eyes, catlike.

"E-Elsa, you see what I see don't you?"

"I do Hiccup." She said, but couldn't really believe it. There was a white Nightfury right in front of her.

The two dragons continued to circle around each other, giving each other growls and roars, talking about something. Elsa wish she could have understood them so she knew what was going on. The white Nightfury fired a plasma blast at Toothless, but he dodged it nimbly and fired back. The two started attacking each other, slashing each others scaly hides with their claws.

"We have to stop them!" Elsa said and ran into the middle of the two dragons.

"Elsa! Wait!" He ran after her. The white Nightfury saw Elsa approaching and fired a plasma blast at her, but Elsa quickly took the plasma blast and froze it. The dragon stared at her, stunned and took a step away from Toothless and toward Elsa. Elsa also took a step forward, but Hiccup grabbed her arm.

"Wait.. Elsa wait.." He said, almost pleading. Elsa looked at Hiccup and smiled.

"It's okay. Trust me." Elsa moved away from Hiccup's grasp and toward the dragon.

Elsa reached her hand toward the dragon, crouched down a little and moved to the dragon. Her eyes were steady and the dragon kept the same gave. The white Nightfury slowly moved toward Elsa, its wings folded in tightly then unfolded when Elsa was close enough and enveloped her with its wings. Elsa could hear Hiccup yell out to her, but it was drowned out. It was dark... So dark and Elsa couldn't see anything besides the bright dark blue eyes. Apparently the white Nightfury had dark colored scales under its wings.

"Are... Are you going to kill me?" Elsa asked. The dragon blinked and moved its wings tighter around Elsa then... Something amazing happened. The dark blue scales suddenly became white and were glowing like the stars in the sky in the pattern of a snowflake.

"Whoa... This is... amazing." Elsa reached out to touche the dragon and it let her. She felt the leathery scales of the dragon and moved along the wings toward the body then up the the head, by the cheek. The dragon stared down at her, and she stared up at the dragon.

"Elsa! Elsa!" Shouted Hiccup's voice from outside, he was pounding on the wings, but the dragon seemed to ignore him.  
>"What do you say... Do you want to be my partner?" Elsa said and the white Nightfury tilted its head, eyes becoming round and innocent.<p>

Anna dodged the fire attack of the Whispering Death quickly. It was between her and the dragon now, Astrid was nowhere to be seen, and no wonder. The Whispering Death had dug a tunnel underground and Anna had absent mindlessly jumped down the hole and followed the dragon. It was a long drop and she was afraid she was going to break her legs, but she only realized that after she was falling, but luckily the dragon flew by right when she was going to hit the bottom and caught her.

The Whispering Death roared angrily at her and charged at her, but Anna was fast and quick. She climbed up a rock and jumped out of the way of the dragon and jumped on its back again. She grabbed the neck of the dragon and held on for dear life. The Whispering Death made the hissing sound and flew up, digging a hold to the above surface with a human on its back. When they reached the surface Anna flew off the dragons back and landed on her butt in a forest.

"Well, you are a wild one aren't you?" Anna smiled and wiped the dirt off her face. The dragon searched around for her and saw her between some trees and went after her. Anna was about to run away and find a way to get back on the dragons back, when a thought accord to her. She remembered how Hiccup bonded with Toothless, maybe that would work with this dragon. She took a quick glance at the dragon rushing at her then held out her hand, but then quickly took it back.

"No... It won't work." The dragon was just feet away. "HEY!" She shouted and the dragon stopped and stared at her.

"I'm trying to train you, you know! Why do you have to be so stubborn!" The dragon tilted its head then lowered it a bit to get to eye level.

"So, how about we stop fighting and become friends?" Anna smiled and held out her hand to the dragon. The Whispering Death didn't move for a moment, but then it moved its head closer to her hand and gently touched it.

"There... Now isn't that better." Anna said and gently rubbed the dragons nose. The dragon slithered up by Anna and began sniffing her.

"Anna! Are you okay?" Astrid had just arrive flying on her dragon and landing in front of them. "Did the Whispering Death get you- Wait... is that the dragon with you?"

"Yep! Pretty amazing right?" She patted her new friend and the Whispering Death grabbed Anna by the collar with his tail and lifted her up.

"Hey! Put me down!" Anna thought she heard the dragon laugh a bit.

"Well I'll be amazed. You trained it. How did you do that? Actually, you can tell me when we head back. Now, do you know how to ride a dragon?" Astrid was smiling gleefully.

"Ah, well I'll figure it out!" Anna said and kissed her dragon who went slightly red.

Astrid and Anna were back at the base of Dragon Island near the beach were all four of them came from. They were just waiting for Elsa and Hiccup now and Anna was getting worried. Although she knew Elsa was strong and had her powers to defend her it was in a sisters job to worry and protect their sister.

"Sigh..."

"Worried?" Astrid asked, tossing a fish to Stormfly.

"Yeah, they have been gone a long time. But I'm sure they are okay. I mean, Elsa is strong and I'm sure Hiccup is strong. He is a dragon rider after all."

"I'm sure they are just fine. Hey- look at that!" Astrid said looking at the white dragon walking next to Elsa as they approached the two.  
>"Elsa!" Anna shouted and ran up to her sister and hugged her. "I was so worried about you!"<p>

"Anna... You were the one who ran off, I was the one worried about you."

Hiccup and Toothless walked up to Astrid and they smiled at each other. The white Nightfury sniffed Anna and licked her, Anna laughed and pet the dragon under the chin which made it purr. The Whispering Death came up next and sniffed Elsa. It made a hissing sound with its teeth and gave a puff of smoke toward her before returning to the beach side.

"So Anna, is that your new dragon? I believe its called a Whispering Death, right?"

"That's right. What about yours? It kinda looks like Toothless, but its white."

"Yeah. This is Frostica, the IceFury."


	8. Lingering Feelings

As the two new dragons were getting to know each other, Anna and Elsa were explaining how they trained it. The two seemed to show a certain familiarity towards each other. Frostica's eyes reflected her's. It expressed what she felt inside. Loneliness, Emptiness, and a sense to belong somewhere. Elsa knew what the dragon went through just by staring into her eyes. Anna listened intently as her sister told her story and then Anna told her story. She was completely excited and started bouncing up and down as she spoke.

"Well with my dragon here, I haven't thought of a name for her- I mean him... Oh well I'll figure that out later. But anyway, we had a serious fight!"

Anna's dragon let out a puff of smoke at her then turned away. "Okay, more like he attacked me and I ran away."

Hiccup and Elsa laughed. "Anyway, the Whispering Death chased me around for awhile then I finally had enough! So I yelled at him or her.. or what are you?"

Her dragon turned to her and hissed slightly. "Did you understand any of that?" She asked the others.

"Your Whispering Death is a male." Said Hiccup.

"A male? How can you tell? I mean... If you didn't tell me that Stormfly was a girl then I would never have guessed."

"Well this Whispering Death here has larger rotating teeth see? Well actually you never met another one, but female Whispering Death's are smaller then males, and the teeth on males are at least two to three centimeters bigger."

"So he is a male! That narrows down the names! So back to my story. I yelled at him with all my might and I think I surprised him. I told him to stop and let me train him. I don't know how, but that actually worked."

"I honestly didn't think that would work to be honest. I would have used a different approach." Astrid said as she stroked her dragon under the chin. "It really is amazing that both of you were able to get your dragons this fast. Now let's head back to Berk."

The group mounted on their dragons. Anna being slightly confused because she didn't know where to sit. She tried right near the Whispering Death's head, but it bucked her off and laughed. But as Elsa knew, she was persistent. Anna climbed on the dragon again, sitting a little further away from the head. The dragon didn't buck her off this time. Instead she could hear the hissing of the teeth as they rotated. She stroked the side of her dragon's head and it moved toward her hand. Elsa walked toward her dragon, Frostica. She had trouble sitting. Her dress made it very difficult because she couldn't place her legs by the sides of the dragon so instead she had to sit sideways.

"Well... I'll have to hold on for dear life... and perhaps a new set of clothes so I can sit better." Elsa placed her hands on the dragon and the scales began to feel cold. Elsa looked down and saw the ice beginning to cover Frostica's scales. Elsa panicked and pulled her hand back. The dragon looked up at her with a bit of confusion.

"Control it... don't fear it. Don't let it show." Elsa said calmly to herself and took a deep breath. "Don't be scared." She put her hand back on the dragon and nothing happened. Elsa smiled.

"When we get back to Berk we can look for some clothes for you and Anna." Hiccup put his metal leg in the mechanism to open Toothless's tail wing. "Are you ready?" Hiccup was asking the two, but was looking at Elsa. She nodded.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Anna shouted and her dragon took off. But Anna, being inexperience on Dragon Riding fell off immediately and landed flat on her butt. "Owww.." She picked herself up and wiped the sand off her butt. "Ok. Maybe I should hold on tighter." She tried to call her dragon back, but it ignored her. Anna's face became red and she called out to again, and it responded. Landing in front of her.

"Okay, attempt number two!" Anna climbed on her dragon again, grabbing one of the spikes on the back. "Ok, go, uhhh Loki!" The dragon eyes widened and it took off into flight, this time with Anna with him.

The other three watched as Anna took off, trying to control her new dragon as it flew around willy nilly not sure where it was suppose to go so it just flew in circles around over Hiccup and the others. They laughed and Astrid went up next to go help Anna. Hiccup waited for Elsa to go, in case she had any problems hanging on and then falling, he could catch her. Elsa looked at Hiccup, smiled at him and then asked Frostica if she could fly up to the other two. Frostica spread out her wings and flew up. Elsa gripped on to her dragon tightly as her dragon skyrocketed straight up. Hiccup followed her.

When everything was handled they all flew back to Berk. Anna was having a harder time to stay on her dragon because Loki would take sudden turns, stops or dives just for the fun of it. Anna could be heard screaming when that happened, but when it stopped she could be heard laughing. Elsa couldn't help but laugh herself.

"That's my sister. Wild and rambunctious girl who likes adventure." After some time they arrived back at Berk and everything was normal. People were working or playing with their dragons. They landed in the middle of the village where a group of vikings looked at the Ice Fury with amazement. Forstica wasn't used to being around so many people she lowered her ear plates and growled at most of them. Some people took a step back while others, to amazed at what they were seeing, just stayed were they were.

"It's okay Frostica. They are friendly." Her dragon relaxed to her touch, but was still on guard. Anna was having trouble landing, well actually she was having trouble where to land. There were so many people that it made it difficult for a larger dragon like Loki to land. He eventually just scared off some vikings and took his spot on the ground and Anna jumped off her dragon.

"Good job Loki! Perfect landing." Anna said with a bright smile and Loki pushed her down with his tail. Elsa and the others climbed off their dragons with ease.

"Look at that dragon!"

"It looks like a Night Fury, only white!" Said the vikings

"Well don't get to close. She doesn't seem quite keen on having others get close to her." Elsa said and the other vikings looked at her. Some of the villagers have seen her around with Hiccup while others were seeing her for the first time. They noticed how different she looked from them. A more pale skin color, whitish-blonde hair and a long dress. Who would think to wear a dress on Berk!

"Oh you're that girl that Hiccup showed around. Your name was Elsa right? Queen of some place."

"A Queen?! What's a queen doing in Berk!"

"Now now, calm down everyone." Hiccup said. "No questions. Elsa, you must be hungry. Head to the Great Hall with Anna and grab something to eat. I'll meet you there as soon as I can." Elsa nodded, grabbed her sister and headed to the Great Hall. Loki and Frostica followed behind them. It was bigger then Anna expected, but not as big as the palace though. They both sat down and someone brought some mutton to them. Anna poked it twice before taking a bite out of it and chomped it down. Loki and Frostica rested next to each other, taking a small nap.

"Hey Anna?" Elsa said. Anna gulped down the mutton, burped then answered.

"Yeah Elsa? What's on your mind?"

"Do you think we will ever get back to Arendelle?"

Anna instantly became sad and put the rest of her food back on the plate. "I'm not sure... I miss Kristoff... and Sven and Olaf. But..." Elsa turned to Anna. "Just maybe we can find our way back! We came here somehow so then maybe there is a way to get back! We just have to look." Anna grabbed the mutton again and started eating.

Elsa twiddled with her food and was lost in thought. How were they going to get home? What power could have possibly taken them to this new land... But there was as lingering thought in Elsa's mind... and her heart... Did she want to go back?


	9. Hans

Anna and Elsa spent the rest of the day trying to train their dragons. How to ride them properly, how to communicate them, ect. However, they were not the only ones to be brought from Arendelle to this new world. Far from Berk on a small island called Lava-Lout Island. A man, not tall or short was just waking up. He had auburn hair, green eyes, freckles and side burns. His clothes were a tattered cream jacket with a yellow shirt underneath and red sash, with black boots, white stockings, red and golden designs and patterns, and a matching cream ascot. He was waking up, groggily.

"Wha- Where am I?" He said, slowly getting up, rubbing his face. "What happened?" Hans stood up and looked around. The last thing he could remember was something pulling him down, a blinding light... and now he was here. In an unknown land. Hans unsheathed his sword and looked around. "Where... am I?" He said again. He had the feeling that something was watching him. "Who's there!" He shouted out into the wilderness. There was silence at first then a rustling in the bushes and a low growl. Hans squinted and tried to see what was in there, but his answers were soon answered when something came leaping out.

It was a small little dragon, a dark yellow and faded green under its belly. It had spines from its back to the tail and a barbed tail. There were also small horns. It was about two times bigger then a rat. It flew across Han's face and he swung at it and missed. The dragon flew back towards him again, but landed near his feet.

"What in the name of- What is that thing?" He knelt down to it to get a closer look at the strange creature. The young dragon looked at him and licked its own eye and made a small noise.

"Is this some sort of lizard? Kind of looks like it." He stood up again and looked around some more. "I've never seen something like this before in the Southern Isles. But I don't think this is the Southern Isles."

The dragon made a small noise again and then flew off to who knows where. Hans didn't really care. "I guess I should find out where I am." Hans walked through the forest to try and find out where he was. As he walked around he noticed more strange creatures about. Some large ones sleeping soundly and giant scaled parrot like things.

"What are these... things?" He said looking at a large scaled parrot scratch under its wing. It saw him and spread out his wings and roared. Hans took a step back, glared at it and then walked away. He continued to run into plenty of dragons, but he didn't realize what they were until he met a Monstrous Nightmare. A Monstrous Nightmare, after all is what most books depict as dragons.

The Monstrous Nightmare he met was a deep blue with black stripes. It was burning some of the fish it just recently caught before eating it. Hans saw it and quickly hid behind a tree. Was his eyes playing tricks on him. Was that really what he thought it was. A dragon. But it couldn't have been. Dragons didn't exist. Hans said, thinking to himself. The dragon swished its tail back and forth happily as it ate it's charred fish. Hans decided to sneak up behind it to get a closer look. He knew it was risky, but he had to make sure that it actually was a dragon that was right in front of him. Hans snuck up next to it, slowly coming into the side view of the dragon. It turned its head toward Hans, eyes narrowed and it roared at him.

"Yeah, okay, definitely a dragon!" He yelled to himself and rolled out of the way of the fire that the dragon fired at him. The fire stuck to a nearby tree like glue. Hans saw this and was surprised. The dragon growled at him and opened its mouth again to fire. Hans quickly ran away from the beast into the trees in hope to lose it, thankfully he did and all he could hear was the echo of the roaring beast.  
>"I-I can't believe it! I'm definitely not in the Southern Isles anymore! I'm sure we don't have DRAGONS there! But then... Where am I?" He stared up at the sun in the sky.<p>

Hans planted on the grassy ground and sighed. He knew he had to get out of there and fast. He had to get back to the Southern Isles- No, he had to get back to Arendelle and exact revenge on Anna and Elsa for making a mockery out of him. He could feel the anger swell up inside of him. He hated those two with a deep passion, but to find them he had to find out where he was first. Hans stood up again, gave a deep sigh and wandered through the forest again, but watching his step and looking around carefully for any strange dragons lurking around. Hans made it to the shore of the island and stopped, looking at his reflection in the water. He couldn't stop himself from admiring his own reflection.

"Well Hans, you still have the looks." He said to himself then looked out at the vast sea. "Well... Is this the only way out? Is there no boats?" He said to himself. "How do I get out of here!"

Something shuffled in the bushes and Hans quickly faced the sound of the noise. He squinted his eyes and saw the bright yellow eyes of a dragon. The eyes more closer, but there was no body to them. Hans stared confused, but as he saw closely he saw that the dragon was indeed there, but was camouflaged into the environment. The dragon then turned into it's natural red color and stared at Hans.

"What in the world..." Said Hans confused, taking a step back until he could feel his shoes in the water. "Is this another dragon or an overgrown chameleon?" The dragon came closer, looking at Hans questioningly.

"Go- Go away beast!" He waved his hands toward the dragon. The dragon looked at him and copied him. Now Hans was even more confused. He tilted his head and the dragon tilted its head also.  
>"Now it is... mimicking me. Just... what are you?"<p> 


End file.
